ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galesong
"In Alilnegi we still are ever thankful for the great heroes the goddess, Alilia, has sent to Ilderon, but that is all we believe that they are... Heroes." '--High Prophet Olindane of Light, ''A Century's Reflection, 194 AE''' General Overview Galesong was the first mortal of Ilderon to Ascend to godhood. In his Ascension, he left a large patch of the earth eternally ablaze. He holds an incomparable control over storms. Followers of the Four Ascended worship him as a deity as great as Alilia or greater. As a mortal Galesong was born during the Second Shattering and died in battle against the Shatterer Ficktier, immediately after his death he Ascended on the 20th of Shield in 0 AE. Early Life Born on the 26th of Scholar in 1942 WE, Kirus Mapheu was a prodigy with a hunting spear. He roamed the mountains of Serii's Dawn (which would later be destroyed during the Second Shattering and become Ardorserii) taking on all manors of hunts. He was only 24 years old when the reports of the Ficktier's awful creations started circulating around the continent of Seadale in 1966 WE. By this time Kirus was a decorated low ranking officer in the Dawn's Army. He led a small scouting party of soldiers south to ancient nation of Emiran to find nearly every city state that made up the nation shattered, destroyed, and void of population. In place of the citizens remained a few mindless undead thralls unlike anything Kirus had seen before. They looked human, but they glowed with an aura of magic and lacked any soul or empathy. He fought his way back to his nation's border only to find that Ficktier had amassed a legion and assaulted Serii's Dawn. Kirus rallied to his nation's defense and for the next 7 years fought a constantly losing war against the legions of Ficktier. After being almost entirely destroyed, humanity's luck would swing in the Battle for Ardor. The Battle for Ardor The Shatterer Ficktier had conquered majority of Serii's Dawn and worked to extinguish the final lights of humanity's existence in northern Seadale. What was left of the military held a river fortress called Ardor, and loosely held control of the two rivers that ran to the southern ports of Seadale. There the remaining serii worked to evacuate as many remaining living people from the region. As the Shatterer prepared his assault on the naturally defended fortress the guiding star Serisung appeared in the night sky. As the final ranking officer left of the military, Kirus was given sole control of the fortress's defenses. Convinced that this was where Serii's Dawn faded from the sands of history, he commanded his forces to dose the fortress in their remaining oil supplies and in the cover of night they abandoned the fortress only leaving a small contingent of men to defend it. When the Shatterer assaulted the fortress and penetrated it, Kirus set the fortress ablaze with the horde of Tierii inside then charged Ficktier's remaining ranks in the open battlefield in a desperate attempt to catch the Shatterer off guard. The wild tactic worked, and humanity gained a second wind. Ficktier retreated and Kirus rallied what remained of his forces to fight on the Shatterer's tail as he moved back towards the northern mountains that had become the base of operations for the Tierii. Battle for Dawn Peak As Kirus chased the broken Tierii forces across the foothills of the riverlands, he knew he would have to kill Ficktier before the shatterer could regroup with the rest of is hordes in the mountain, or at least assault immediately before the tierii could rally. Tired and exhausted by the time Kirus' forces reached the base of the mountains, the young general made the decision to fight on. The next day they assaulted the Flame Gate and came face to face with total destruction again before Kirus forces were reinforced from fresh troops from the newly formed nation of Alilnegi. Leading the combined forces of Sunserii, Kirus pushed through the Flame Gate gaining access to the mountain paths that lead to Ficktier's home base. Ficktier had long since arrived, and began ritual calling his hordes of undead across the continent back to him to aid against the final push of serii. The legions broke through the small ranks Kirus left behind at the Flame Gate to defend their retreat and with no other option the humans assaulted Dawn's Peak. Their only option was to succeed or die and the battle was atrocious. They fought with all of their fervor but the forces against them were too much. In the final hours of the battle Kirus was slain as he was giving orders to reform ranks. Again, the guiding star Serisung appeared in the sky and the Earthfire that once sat atop Dawn began to burn again. Kirus rose from the dead wielding incredible magics and began the fight anew as Galesong. History After his ascension, Galesong killed the Shatterer Ficktier and ended the Second Shattering. He stopped aging and wielded an incredible power that had never before been seen by any being on Ilderon. Soon a second mortal ascended in death. Aelas Nael would die and become Umia. The duo begin to be worshiped as gods which deeply disturbed the new neighboring religious nation of Alilnegi. In 179 AE Sky Queen Atoma declared war on Ardorserii and their ascended gods. Her campaign was eventually put to an end by Umia, but during the war the Sky Queen engaged Galesong in battle and dealt the god a rending blow. Both Galesong and Atoma survived to flee the conflict but ever since she proved he could bleed he has disappeared from history. Currently Galesong has been lost from history for nearly 800 years. His priests, clerics, sages, and believers are still able to draw divine power from him so his chantry believes he still roams the world helping serii while bearing the face of an average everyday person. Personality "God's don't bleed, and great military generals don't burn their own fortresses, and make foolish decsions that get them and their armies trapped and slaughtered." '--Atoma, Risen Sky Queen of Alilnegi, Cut quotes from ''The Struggles of Serii, 1004 AE''' Galesong has been described as chaotic and unpredictable. He never officially climb the ranks of the military at his time, he just manage to be the officer that survived the longest. Those who fought next to him said they would always have to more alert to their general's unorthodox orders than the tactics of of enemy. His brave and foolish plans often work to cause chaos in the ranks and in the chaos Galesong found victory. The few recorded discussions with the deity after his battle with Sky Queen Atoma said that he was pensive and questioned his own divinity. His second brush with mortality seemed to break the wild spark of personality he had as left society to wander the world alone.